


L'altro padre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico mezzosangue [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gohan rimane orfano dopo il Cell Game, viene così adottato dai Briefs che hanno perso un figlio.Il rapporto tra Vegeta e il figlio adottivo, però, è conflittuale.What if, ooc.Scritta sulla canzone di Paolo Meneguzzi: ‘Da figlio a padre’.





	L'altro padre

L’altro padre  
  


Gohan era seduto nella poltroncina di plastica e guardava la parete della sala d’aspetto con gli occhi vacui. Le sue iridi nere si stavano tingendo di verde, mentre i suoi capelli mori ogni tanto brillavano di riflessi color dell’oro.

Alzò lo sguardo e le sue spalle tremarono, mentre il dottore gli camminava incontro.

“Piccolo, non è ancora venuto nessuno? Dov’è tuo padre?” chiese il medico, raggiungendolo.

“È morto” sussurrò il piccolo.

< Contro Cell > pensò.

“Può dire a me. Sono la tutrice legale” disse Bulma, avvicinandosi all’uomo.

Il dottore sospirò pesantemente e la guardò in viso.

“Ci sono state delle complicazioni durante il parto. La signora Son e il suo bambino…”.

Bulma sgranò gli occhi, impallidendo.

“… non ce l’hanno fatta”. Concluse il dottore.

< Le loro auree si sono spente dieci minuti fa > pensò Gohan.

Bulma si piegò in avanti e lo abbracciò.

 

***

 

“Quel bambino non è nostro figlio, lo so. Però ha perso la sua famiglia e noi abbiamo perso Trunks…”. Iniziò a dire Bulma con voce rauca.

“Non dirmi che lo hai portato a casa da noi, invece di lasciarlo con il nonno, per fare uno scambio tra i due” disse Vegeta gelido.

Bulma lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo, le lacrime le rigarono il viso.

“Stanotte se pensi che mi potrai sfiorare anche solo con un dito, ti sbagli di grosso” sibilò.

“Quel moccioso qui non ci vuole stare. Non lo hai notato? Non fa altro che lamentarsi per il freddo. Qualsiasi cosa gli si dica, quella è l’unica maledetta risposta che si riesce a ottenere da lui.

Non gliene frega niente della tua gentilezza. Non sei sua madre e vuole andarsene” rispose secco Vegeta.

Bulma fu scossa da tremiti, i singhiozzi si fecero più forti.

“ALMENO PROVA A FARE UN TENTATIVO!” ululò la donna.

Vegeta le diede le spalle e curvò la schiena, allontanandosi con passo cadenzato.

Bulma si lasciò cadere sul divano, con un gemito.

< Non riesco a fare altro che farti male, donna, ma… ho perso mio figlio, il mio rivale, e mi sembra di non avere motivi per vivere > pensò Vegeta.

 

*****

 

Gohan guardò la fotografia dei propri genitori, osservò la figura di sua madre che lo teneva tra le braccia. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso, accarezzò la figura della donna e spostò lo sguardo su quella del padre. Strinse le labbra e fu scosso da tremiti.

“È tutta colpa tua! Se tu non te ne fossi andato, mamma sarebbe qui! Ti odio!” gridò e lanciò la fotografia contro la parete, mandando in frantumi il portafotografie.

“Odio questa camera, la odio! Voglio andare a casa!” sbraitò. Afferrò il cuscino color glicine su cui erano disegnati dei gattini neri e lo fece a pezzi.

La porta si aprì, Gohan sgranò gli occhi e tremò di terrore. Si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“M-mi… dispiace… io…” gemette.

Vegeta s’inginocchiò davanti al letto, gli prese le manine paffutelle e gliele scostò dal volto, i suoi occhi color ossidiana fissarono quelli del bambino.

“ _Tsk_ , almeno finalmente ti sei sfogato” disse.

“Io non volevo piangere o dare fastidio. Io…” gemette Gohan.

“Kakaroth ha tante colpe, non avrebbe dovuto lasciarvi, ma questa non gli appartiene.

Senti moccioso, tu devi frignare, sfogarti. Ora piangi, urla, fai quello che vuoi” disse Vegeta con tono neutro.

Gohan si pulì il viso con il braccio e singhiozzò nuovamente.

“Perché sei qui?” esalò.

“La Donna mi ha mandato per dirti che la cena è pronta” rispose Vegeta.

Gohan gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Mi ci porti?” chiese.

Vegeta annuì e lo prese in braccio.

 

*****

 

Bulma si mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, era ingrigita.

“Quel ragazzo mi fa sempre preoccupare. Da piccolo era così buono, ma da quando lo abbiamo preso con noi, è sempre stato un tipo difficile” gemette. Avvertì una fitta all’addome e appoggiò una mano sul ventre rigonfio.

“Tra te, piccola Bra, e lui, mi verranno i capelli bianchi” esalò. Si piegò in avanti, mise un piatto sotto il getto d’acqua del lavandino e vi passò sopra la spugna.

< Ormai sono anni che Gohan è schivo e silenzioso, ma almeno prima era educato. Da quando è entrato in adolescenza, invece, rientra tardi, si veste da delinque, si sente il capo del mondo e ha un gergo da strada > pensò.

Si voltò, guardando Vegeta entrare nella cucina.

“Hai preparato le valigie?” chiese.

“Sei sicura di voler andare nella casa al mare?” domandò Briefs.

“Sì. Lì c’è un ginecologo esperto. Costa parecchio, ma mi ha assicurato che non avrò problemi questa volta.

Prendila come una vacanza” disse la moglie.

“ _Umphf_. Gohan non verrà?” domandò Vegeta.

“No” rispose Bulma.

< La cosa ti preoccupa, Vegeta, lo so.

Questa volta non puoi rimanere qui ad aspettarlo, come fai ogni notte, seduto sulla poltrona del divano.

Dobbiamo andare > pensò.

“Sì, le ho preparate” rispose roco il principe dei saiyan.

< Dannazione. Non voglio lasciarlo in balia di quei maledetti  _terrestrucoli_  che chiama ‘amici’ > rifletté.

 

*******

 

Gohan era appoggiato contro il muro del vicolo in penombra, masticava rumorosamente una

“Senti, moccioso, non ho più intenzione di sopportare i guai che combini”. Una voce maschile provenne da dietro l’angolo, dov’era apparsa un’ombra.

Gohan si premette gli occhiali da sole contro il viso, riconobbe i capelli a fiamma.

“ _Umphf_ , allora buttami fuori di casa” disse. Allungò una gamba, fino a sfiorare la propria motocicletta. Si portò una sigaretta alle labbra.

I suoi amici ridacchiarono, si alzò un basso brusio.

“Guardate quel vecchio. Ha dei vestiti ridicoli” disse uno di loro, aveva il viso in parte coperto da una bandana.

“ _Ehy_ , ti sei perso?” chiese un altro, stringendo i pugni coperti da dei guanti di pelle nera, borchiati.

“Peccato che poi a controllarti ci penserei io” disse un’altra voce.

Gohan sgranò gli occhi e la sigaretta gli cadde dalla bocca, si sfilò gli occhiali da sole e si avvicinò all’altro uomo che si era presentato.

“T-tu…” esalò.

< Quante volte ho sognato di rivederti? Dalla morte di mio padre eri scomparso! > pensò.

Junior lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo al volto.

“Ha la faccia verde!”. “È un alieno, un mostro!”. Parecchi degli altri giovani iniziarono a urlare. Uno di loro estrasse una pistola e sparò, il namecciano afferrò il proiettile con una mano e fece pressione, distruggendolo.

“Via! Via!” gridarono i giovani, scappando via.

“ _Tsk_ , pusillanimi” sibilò Vegeta.

“Dovresti allenarti per evitare l’evenienza di un nuovo attacco, invece di perdere tempo dietro tipi del genere” ringhiò Junior.

Gohan si massaggiò la guancia.

“Vedo che non sei cambiato,  _sensei_  Piccolo” sussurrò.

“Tu sì, vedi di filare a casa” lo rimproverò Junior.

 

******

 

Gohan era seduto sul letto della sua camera, sbuffò rumorosamente. Alzò lo sguardo e vide entrare una giovane, gli occhi azzurri di lei erano liquidi e i suoi capelli erano tinti di rosso.

“Son?” chiese la giovane.

Gohan si alzò in piedi.

“Hai ricevuto il mio messaggio?” chiese.

La ragazza si mordicchiò il labbro e annuì.

“S-sì. Cosa vuoi questa volta? Hai bisogno di nuovo di una con cui passare la notte, perché l’ultima ti ha scaricato?” domandò.

< Ed io sarei così stupida da dirti sì, come sempre. Odio essere la tua ruota di scorta > pensò.

Gohan si alzò, le indicò una sedia e si mise davanti alla porta aperta.

“Accomodati. Senti, mi dispiace, all’inizio sono stato con te solo perché eri la ragazza del vecchio capo della banda. E pensando che facendomela con te, avrei sottolineato che ora lo ero io”. Iniziò a dire. Un ki-blast lo raggiunse alla nuca, Gohan ingoiò un gemito.

< Fammi finire, almeno, Vegeta! > pensò.

“Senti, ti ho fatto venire per scusarmi. Tu mi piaci davvero.

Pensavo che avere tante donne ed entrare in quella banda mi avrebbe fatto sentire figo, potente.

Mi sono sentito così impotente quando mia madre è morta che avvertivo la necessità di sentirmi più forte” spiegò.

La giovane giocherellò con la spallina del proprio vestito.

“Questo lo posso capire. Dopo la morte di mia madre, mio padre è cominciato ad andare dietro a ogni ragazzina. Ed io, per risposta, sono diventata la donna del capobanda.

Però, amo davvero le motociclette e… te” rispose.

Gohan le si avvicinò, le s’inginocchiò davanti e prese la sua mano nella propria.

“Puoi darmi un’altra chance? Questa volta cercherò di essere diverso, te lo giuro” mormorò.

“D’accordo, tanto al massimo sarà solo la mia ennesima strada sbagliata” rispose lei. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

 

****

 

“Cosa diamine vuol dire ‘se n’è andato’? Nella notte? È fuggito come un codardo?! Ha azzerato la sua aura nemmeno fosse un nemico?!” urlò Vegeta, serrando un pugno.

“Se continui a urlare così, sveglierai la piccola Bra. Sì, se n’è andato.

Lui e la sua ragazza sono partiti. Mi ha lasciato scritta una lettera, ha provato a fare domanda per una scuola prestigiosa. Lo hanno preso, resta comunque un genio.

Chichi sarebbe orgogliosa, vuole diventare uno studioso importante. Per farlo, però, doveva cambiare aria” rispose Bulma.

Vegeta digrignò i denti.

“Facesse quello che vuole” ringhiò, dando le spalle alla donna.

“Tu hai fatto di peggio mentre aspettavo… Trunks. Ti ricordo che te n’eri andato nello spazio solo per superare Son!” gridò Bulma.

“ _Tsk_. Tu lo difendi sempre ‘nostro figlio Gohan’, amore” ringhiò Vegeta.

Bulma avvampò.

< Amore? > si chiese, sorridendo.

Vegeta raggiunse la porta, la aprì e se la richiuse alle spalle pesantemente.  
  


*******  
  


Bulma guardò Vegeta.

< Eccolo lì, silenzioso alla finestra a combattere i fantasmi del suo passato > pensò.

“Bulma oggi resta a dormire da Marron. Quella brava ragazza la vuole aiutare con il progetto scolastico che deve presentare domani” disse.

Vegeta annuì.

“Salgo al piano di sopra, sono stanchissima” disse Bulma, dirigendosi verso le scale.

Vegeta raggiunse il divano e vi si lasciò cadere pesantemente.

< Ho paura di perdere la mocciosa, ma se continuo ad assillarla, diventerò… >. Iniziò a pensare.

Si udì il suono del campanello, il principe dei saiyan si alzò e raggiunse la porta. L’aprì e fu travolto da un abbraccio, s’irrigidì sgranando gli occhi.

“Scusami” gemette la voce di un uomo tra i singhiozzi.

Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo.

“Gohan…” mormorò con tono confuso.

“Ti chiedo scusa per non essermi mai accorto che mi hai fatto da padre.

Avevi ragione, avrei dovuto combattere ance nella vita, non solo allenarmi. Io, però, non avevo niente per cui lottare…” gemette Gohan.

< Sembra tornato il bambino frignone di un tempo > pensò Vegeta, poggiandogli una mano sulla testa.

“ _Tsk_ , l’importante è che sei tornato. Mia moglie e mia figlia erano diventate insopportabili” disse con voce dura.

Gohan si staccò da lui e gli sorrise.

“Ci sono riuscito! Sono un ricercatore e i miei lavori hanno fatto un certo scalpore.

A tal punto che ho potuto chiedere il trasferimento qui” spiegò. Si spostò di lato.

“Inoltre presto saprò cosa vuol dire essere padre…” disse.

Sua moglie avanzò, Vegeta impallidì vedendo il pancione rigonfio di quest’ultima.

“Si chiamerà Pan” disse la rossa.

“Gohan!” gridò Bra, abbracciando Gohan.

< Il mio fratellone è tornato > pensò.

“Questo è un giorno felice” disse Bulma, la voce tremante d’emozione.

Bra strinse le mani della moglie di Gohan.

“Spero che potremo diventare ottime amiche. Di qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno per la bambina, non aspettare a chiedermelo” disse.

La rossa annuì, arrossendo e si massaggiò il pancione.

 

****

 

Gohan era uscito in balcone e guardava il cielo.

< Per tutta la vita ho avuto paura che amare la mia nuova famiglia fosse come tradire la memoria di quella vecchia.

Non era così > pensò.

 “Ti voglio bene papà, occupati tu della mamma e di Goten” mormorò.

 

Goku, dall’aldilà, gli sorrise di rimando.

“Lo farò” rispose.


End file.
